A Close Encounter of the Lesbian Kind
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Just a fun little ficlet, with a crossover surprise! Jane and Maura find themselves eavesdropping on two interesting individuals, all while hiding in an alleyway...
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura probably looked completely ridiculous to anyone who might be passing behind them on the street, or even looking out their apartment windows, but pressed up against the corner of a solid brick wall, all but on top of each-other and listening attentively to the goings-on around the bend, you could say that they weren't paying the outside world much attention.

Because what it FELT like they were seeing and hearing, was a science experiment gone wrong. Or if Jane had her way, it was aliens. She felt violated, somehow. But Maura was fascinated.

"Jane, do you see her shoes? - they're fabulous! And I'm almost certain I have that exact blouse in - "

"Maura," the detective hissed, "Shhh! They're coming closer! Do ya hear me going on about," here Jane comically heightened her voice, "oooh, Maur, those shiny boots really got my heart a-flutter! And look," a flat deadpan, as she suddenly changed her tune and gave her girlfriend a look, "they're just like mine."

"Well, that's because you and this other…woman, don't have much happening in the fashion department. It's striking, really."

"Ha ha. Ouch. Now can we keep listening?"

And listen they did. In fact, one might say they even tried pressing their ears against the building to catch the echo.

"Liv…." The tall blonde woman heaved a visible sigh, "if you can't agree upon where we'll be dining we can just go back to the hotel."

The slightly gruffer, but intensely gorgeous shorter woman shook her head, and her mop of hair tossed slightly to the side, "Alex. As long as we don't go somewhere where I need to get all dolled up, I'll be fine. WE will be fine…but you know I didn't pack -

"Real clothes?" The blonde supplied with an almost indulgent smirk, causing the darker woman to lightly punch her shoulder and reply, only half joking

"Ouch."

Jane and Maura startled when they saw the long shadows of the women getting nearer to their hiding place, and shared a raised-eyebrow look at the eerily familiar conversation before taking a few paces back, hiding themselves in a surprisingly clean alleyway. Like a couple of fools, Maura would later begrudge.

"They're like, the opposite of body-snatchers. They're mind snatchers. Oh my god, this is so freaky." Jane groaned, but even so Maura could tell she was trying to strangle a laugh in the back of her throat. She hastened to correct, "I really don't think they have our minds, Jane. But I'm undoubtedly sure there's an unsettling amount of similarities between - "

"Okay fine! We'll go to that Le Blow-Fuck, whatever, restaurant you saw down the road from the hotel. But Alex, please, you aren't buying me a new dress."

"Whatever you say, Detective," Was the coolly amused reply.

Jane and Maura whipped back toward each other, wide-eyed.

"Aliens." Jane affirmed.

"Aliens?" Maura repeated, weakly. But then Jane almost swore she saw the normally poised woman nod, before her face regained a semblance of composure, and - "Let's ask them to dinner."

Jane could only blink, "riiight, I'm sure that'll go so well. Hey, we're the creepy shadow-lurkers. Are you our doubles from another universe? Lets grab a steak."

But nonetheless, she followed Maura out onto the sidewalk.

_This_, she thought, shaking her head and for some reason fingering the badge on her hip, _was going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were out in the open and the two other women could be seen fast approaching where they stood, Jane could tell Maura was no longer certain about how to go up to the two eerily familiar strangers with a request for dinner. Jane didn't blame her – she couldn't figure out a way to do it either. Not that she would, but no matter how she figured it the request itself would be too socially awkward even for Maura to attempt. And that, Jane thought to herself with a subtle shake of her head, was saying something.

"Maur – she began, lightly grabbing the woman's elbow and preparing herself to just say forget it...

until it was made clear that the universe had other plans for them.

"Excuse me?" beckoned the tall and poised blonde as she seemed to materialize only a few paces away, the other woman in tow.

"Yes?" Maura answered, as she felt Jane's hand drop from her elbow. The detective put her hands in her pockets, feeling somewhat awkward now that her curiosity was to be confronted head on. Maura on the other hand was smiling at the blonde, as if pleased to be conversing with someone who sounded and looked as though she had been built from the same societal mold as herself.

"I can tell that neither of you are tourists, like us," the blonde said politely but with a charming hint of a laugh in her voice as she inquired, "so could you point us toward the nearest coffee shop? Olivia here" she turned her head momentarily to grin at her companion, "is about to get testy if we don't get caffeine into her system."

"Hey," Olivia laughed good naturedly, smiling at Maura and Jane even as she rolled her eyes playfully, "I resent that!...But it is pretty true."

Spurred into action by the detective's humble shrug, Jane chuckled and moved in for a handshake, "Detective Jane Rizzoli. We can even show you the best, cop-approved brew in town."

Olivia's eyebrows flitted upwards as she shook back with the same amount of firm confidence the lankier woman possessed, "Detective Olivia Benson. I'm sure it won't beat New York's."

"I'll take that as a challenge, then." Jane smirked, dropping her hand and turning to shake the blonde's as well, "Hi, I'm Jane" she repeated with a less territorial smile, almost subconsciously treating her like she used to treat Maura before they had gotten close: gently and with an over-exaggerated ease to her tone, as if her brashness could offend them.

"Alex Cabot," Alex returned easily, then paused as their hands fell to their sides, "Well, ADA Alexandra Cabot, since you've decided to identify yourself to Liv here in as a fellow lady in blue, _Detective._" Jane grinned in acknowledgement and stepped back, as her girlfriend became suddenly eager to introduce herself properly to the blonde. But not before politely inclining her head towards the New York detective and saying, "It's nice to meet you, Olivia." She then faced Alex and grasped her hand almost daintily – and, here Jane tried to hide her groan, turning her head away and noticing that Olivia was acting uncomfortable as well, because, - did Maura just do a half _curtsy_?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the doctor beamed, "I'm Maura Isles, Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts". Behind her, unbeknownst to anyone but a smirking fellow detective, Jane was mouthing Maura's full title to herself in a way that was part mocking and part complete and total bafflement. What had Maura acting so formal?

Alex inclined her head with a smile as they stepped away from each other in a humble, interested sort of acknowledgement, "I know that surname," she smiled, "I'm sure our mothers have gossiped together in Europe, our father's played croquet together once, or something to that affect."

Maura laughed, nodding along eagerly, "There always seems to be at least one Cabot at any of my mother's east coast art gallerias."

Jane forced her slackened jaw to close completely and sidled over to Olivia, who looked just as perturbed. "If we sneak away for a cuppa joe, do you think they'll notice with all their…hoity toity Euro talk?"

Olivia mock whispered back, "Probably," before saying louder, "Uh, Alex, sweetie?" (Jane's eyebrows flew up at this term of endearment, and stayed that way for quite some time as all the pieces fell together), "I really do want some coffee."

"Right," Alex rolled her eyes and then caught herself, "sorry. Jane, Dr. Isles, would you like to join us for a cup?"

Maura grinned giddily, like it was her plan all along – because it kind of was. "We'd love too, wouldn't we Jane?"

Jane walked over to her girlfriend and looped their arms together somewhat uncharacteristically when she noticed how Alex and Liv had grasped each other's hand with a natural ease.

"Sure thing babe". She accentuated the word babe and made eye contact with Olivia in what Maura presumed was some sort of territorial bragging display. Her and Alexandra Cabot gently searched the other's face, until they met equally sharp eyes and appeared to have a simultaneous weary thought –

S_igh._ _Female cops._


End file.
